Corazón de Dragón
by GeminixSyndrome
Summary: (AU/Human!Yordles/Dragon Trainer Trist). Tristana vive en la ciudad de Bandle y es una joven yordle que sueña con traer la independencia a su tierra, la cual se encuentra bajo la dictadura de Noxus. Pero al encontrarse con un huevo dragón en medio del bosque ¿Será capaz de cumplir su nuevo destino?
1. Chapter 1

**Corazón de Dragón**

 **Disclaimer:** League of Legends pertenece a Riot Games, solo hago uso de sus personajes con fines creativos.

 **Aclaraciones:** Bienvenidos a la Grie- digo, bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfic de League of Legends ¡Esta vez los protagonistas son Tristana y Riggle!

Como he puesto en las etiquetas, esto será un **AU** (Alternative Universe) donde los personajes de League of Legends se desligarán completamente de la historia original. Mantendré los nombres, personalidades y los lugares mencionados en el juego, sin embargo jugaré con la trama a mi gusto. Advierto que este fic probablemente contenga **violencia, muertes** y **vocabulario soez**.

 **Los yordles de este fic estan en su versión humanizada.** Sin embargo se les seguirá diciendo yordles porque es una raza "especial" de humanos.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero que les guste.

* * *

La ciudad de Bandle estaba bajo el gobierno de Noxus. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, habían sido una ciudad independiente que gozaba de una buena economía debido a sus recursos naturales. Sin embargo, luego de que Noxus y Demacia habían iniciado una guerra para expandirse; todo el continente se había vuelto un mero mapa donde colocar banderas. Los habitantes de la ciudad de Bandle eran los yordles, una raza de humanos bastante peculiar que tenían una especie de conexión especial con la magia.

Antes de la invasión noxiana, los yordles contaban con una milicia destacada por su fuerza y valor, incluso un armamento que podía hacer caer a todo un ejército. Pero nada de eso había sido suficiente cuando Noxus los había atacado en plena noche, sin siquiera una declaración de guerra. La poca e improvisada resistencia que habían logrado armar los artilleros y unos pocos soldados habían logrado mantener en pie la ciudad durante unas horas...Hasta que los asesinos noxianos les habían cortado la garganta. Los yordles pese a todo, no habían aceptado la rendición.

Finalmente, casi toda la ciudad había quedado reducida a cenizas y sus habitantes habían sido obligados a aceptar duras términos tras la derrota final. No se les permitía comercializar con otras ciudades, la milicia yordle había sido prohibida y el gobernador de la ciudad de Bandle era un militar noxiano, el cuál mantenía todo controlado a través del miedo. Los yordles eran considerados parte de Noxus, estaban clasificados como ciudadanos secundarios. Apenas se ocultaba el sol, comenzaba un toque de queda, cualquier yordle que fuese visto fuera de su hogar sería arrestado y llevado al tribunal. Además de ello, todo comentario que atentase contra Noxus sería considerado como un acto de traición.

Pese a todo, los yordles seguían manteniendo viva su cultura y tradiciones; lejos de los oídos humanos, ellos seguían cantando las canciones que se entonaban antes de la invasión. Las historias de los valientes héroes que habían luchado hasta el último aliento eran contadas a los niños antes de dormir. Tristana se había criado escuchando todas y cada una de aquellas narraciones, a menudo soñaba despierta con volverse una heroína que expulsara a los noxianos de su tierra.

Tristana se despertó apenas sintió el viento helado de las montañas golpearle en las mejillas. Eso era el anuncio de que pronto caería la noche y ya era hora de irse a casa. Tristana suspiró de forma resignada ante la idea de que ya se había acabado su libertad por hoy.

 _"Estúpido toque de queda_ " Pensó mientras se levantaba del piso donde se había quedado tendida luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo, había logrado cazar dos conejos, uno sería para cenar y el otro para venderlo en el mercado. Emprendió el camino de regreso hacia su hogar y se abrazó a sí misma intentando cubrirse del viento. Aún no era invierno, así que había dejado la chaqueta en su casa y ahora se arrepentía de no haberla traído consigo. De pronto escuchó algo moverse a la distancia entre los árboles. Tristana sonrió, sintiendo que era su día de suerte; a juzgar por el ruido era una presa grande.

Aún tenía una hora antes de que el toque de queda comenzara oficialmente, si tardaba media hora en matar al animal podía correr todo el camino hacia la ciudad para llegar a casa. Sin dudarlo acomodó mejor el cinturón con los conejos y sacó el arco con las flechas para comenzar con la cacería. Lamentablemente, las armas de fuego estaban prohibidas y no podía arriesgarse a acabar en el tribunal por ello.

Tristana siguió el rastro, algo le decía que el animal era un jabalí. Se movía de manera lenta, sin embargo sabía donde esconderse para escapar de ella. La chica solo tenía cinco flechas en el carcaj y ya había desperdiciado una. Profirió una maldición entre dientes y continuó adentrándose más en el bosque; ahora la caza se había vuelto algo personal. Si mataba a aquel animal, tendrían comida para el duro invierno o lo vendería para pagar los impuestos atrasados.

La chica tensó el arco cuando vio que su presa se había detenido en un río para beber agua y se quedó escondida entre los árboles, afinando su puntería. El animal era un jabalí y bastante grande, Tristana sonrió triunfal.

 _"Eres mío"_

De pronto un sonido de algo gigante estrellándose la hizo fallar el tiro. Tristana saltó asustada por la sorpresa y en solo unos segundos, recuperó la compostura para colocarse en posición defensiva, intentando averiguar de donde provenía el sonido. Miró hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

—Mierda ¡El toque de queda!— Gritó y ya era demasiado tarde como para volver a la ciudad, lo único que conseguiría era una citación al tribunal y problemas para su padre. Tristana guardó su arco en su espalda y sacó el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinto, no le gustaba la idea de cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo en un ataque sorpresa, era más fácil defenderse con aquello.

No le quedaba otra opción más que pasar la noche en el bosque y rogar para que su padre creyera que se había quedado en casa de Rumble. O mañana la habían a reprender, bueno, eso era mejor que terminar siendo atrapada por algún guardia. Tristana caminó en dirección al lugar donde había escuchado el ruido, sabía que lo más seguro era alejarse de aquello...Pero su curiosidad era aún mayor que sus propios medios.

Llegó a un claro en un bosque y se encontró con la sorpresa de que había algo gigante en medio, y al parecer, respiraba. Tristana tragó saliva mientras se acercaba sigilosamente.

"¿Que es eso?" Se preguntó a sí misma y la gran masa se movió hacia a un lado, Tristana dio un salto hacia atrás al ver que la criatura mostraba un par de afilados dientes y la miraba con sus ojos llenos de odio, al verla más de cerca notó que la bestia estaba gravemente herida y además, tenía algo entre sus garras. "¿U-un dragón? ¡Imposible!"

Los dragones estaban casi extintos. De hecho, se decía que probablemente no quedaban más de diez alrededor de todo el mundo. Matar a uno era el equivalente a tener una mina de oro en las manos. Pero cualquier intención de hacerlo desapareció de la mente de Tristana cuando notó que lo que llevaba el dragón en sus manos era un huevo.

—¿Es tu hijo?—Preguntó la chica y la bestia rugió en advertencia.—Tranquilo, no te haré daño—

Tristana arrojó el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano junto al arco y el carcaj. El dragón la miró y ella sonrió de forma nerviosa, sacó uno de los conejos de su cinto y lo movió en frente de los ojos de la bestia.

—Apuesto a que estás hambriento— Dijo y arrojó el conejo, el dragón movió su largo cuello y lo atrapó devorándolo en un solo bocado. Tristana volvió a acercarse hasta llegar al lado de este y se sentó en el piso, el dragón ni siquiera parecía dispuesta a atacarla. La bestia era sumamente majestuosa, sin embargo sus alas tenían diversas perforaciones y varias flechas estaban incrustadas en su cuerpo.—¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte esas cosas, amigo?—

El dragón dio un gruñido.

—Ah...Lo siento ¿Amiga?—La dragona movió la cabeza como si asintiera.

Tristana con mucho cuidado, se dedicó a curar las heridas de la criatura. Primero extraía las flechas, buscando evitar el mayor daño posible y luego las limpiaba con un poco de agua que traía en su cantimplora. Le tomó varios viajes ida y vuelta hacia el río, pero al cabo de unas horas lo había logrado. Las heridas más graves las había cubierto con hierbas medicinales del mismo bosque.

 _"Lo más probable es que la hayan derribado y ella al haber estado protegiendo a su huevo no pudo defenderse. Como sea, me alegro de haber estado aquí."_

—¿Estás mejor?—Preguntó y al sentarse en el piso, sintió como el frío le golpeaba, al estar en movimiento constante no había notado el como la temperatura había bajado drásticamente. Los dientes le castañeaban y temblaba de pies a cabeza; la dragona pareció percatarse de ello y abrió una de sus alas para hacerle espacio a la chica.—Oh...gracias—

Tristana se acomodó entre una de las patas delanteras de la criatura y su ala, de inemdiato sintió como un agradable calor la invadía y notó que el huevo estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella.

—¿Es tu hijo?—La dragona asintió y a Tristana le pareció que esta sonreía como una madre orgullosa.—De seguro será grande y fuera como su mamá—

De pronto el cascarón comenzó a trizarse. Ambas dirigieron su vista hacia el huevo y Tristana saltó para darle espacio al ser que veía en camino. La cabeza de una pequeña criatura salió de este, llorando y moviéndose torpemente para salir de su huevo. La chica se quedó de pie, mirando con fascinación el como la dragona limpiaba la cabeza del recién nacido con su lengua.

Tristana se acercó con algo de timidez y saludó al pequeño con una sonrisa en los labios. Este solo emitió un sonido parecido a un lloriqueo y la yordle, asustada, se alejó un poco. Aún estaba oscuro y había comenzado a llover, la dragona había vuelto a acurrucar a su bebé y a Tristana bajo sus alas para resguardarlos del frío. Los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

 _Boom._

Tristana se despertó de golpe y al moverse repentinamente, el bebé dragón se despertó. La chica se separó de la pareja rápidamente y tomó sus armas, lista para pelear si era necesario.

 _"Si las heridas estaban frescas, quizás los cazadores estén buscándolos aún ¡Oh mierda!"_

—¡Tienen que irse!— Dijo Tristana acomodando sus armas—¿Puedes volar? Yo...Yo...Les conseguiré tiempo ¡Huyan!—

La dragona miró a la chica y le negó con la cabeza. Luego tomó al pequeño dragón del cuello para colocarlo en los brazos de Tristana.

—¡No!—Gimoteó la yordle sosteniendo al bebé que había comenzado a llorar de forma descontrolada. La dragona emitió un gruñido y se levantó del piso, dejando a la vista diversas heridas en su abdomen. Sin embargo, lo que más había preocupado a Tristana era el ala que la criatura no había podido mover.

No podía volar.

Un dragón que no podía volar, era el equivalente a una bestia muerta.

—No—Volvió a negar Tristana mientras sostenía a la criatura que batallaba por librarse de ella e ir al lado de su madre.—No puedes dejarlo solo—

La dragona miró a los ojos de la chica y por un segundo, sintió como esta parecía haber susurrado algo en su mente.

 _"Cuida a Riggle por mí"_

—Te lo prometo— Dijo la yordle asintiendo. La dragona Ese movió con dificultad y lamió por última vez la cabeza de su pequeño, un gesto que nunca más volvería a hacer.

Los disparos volvieron a escucharse y Tristana abrazó al bebé dragón, que había comenzado a llorar llamando a su madre, para iniciar una loca carrera por sus vidas en medio de la lluvia y la oscuridad.


	2. Carmesí

Disclaimer: League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.

* * *

El dragón gimoteaba pidiendo regresar hacia el lugar donde estaba su madre mientras Tristana seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. En vano, la chica le pedía que se quedara en silencio, pero la criatura solo chillaba más fuerte sin entender lo que aquello estaba provocando.

—¡No me muerdas!—Gritó Tristana al sentir como Riggle le enterraba sus pequeños dientes. No había sido lo suficientemente grave como para hacerla sangrar, pero le había dolido—¡Mierda!—

De pronto Tristana tropezó con la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol y terminó en el piso, la chica, segundos antes de caer, se había inclinado hacia un costado para que la criatura que llevaba en sus brazos no se lastimara. La chica sintió como su boca se llenaba de barro al igual que toda su ropa, la lluvia cada vez caía con más intensidad y ya le era imposible ver hacia donde iba. Su cabeza daba vueltas y las fuerzas la estaban abandonando; podía volver y hablar con los cazadores, obtener una recompensa por la cría de dragón y largarse de la ciudad de Bandle para siempre. Era el camino fácil, pero el solo pensar en aquello la hizo sentir asco.

Tristana escupió lo que tenía en la boca y se mordió el labio inferior. Miró fijamente hacia los ojos del dragón y no sabía si él entendía la lengua de los humanos; pero de todas formas lo intentó.

—No voy a dejar que te hagan daño. Se lo prometí a tu mamá—Prometió mostrándole una sonrisa débil. Riggle le lamió la cara en respuesta y la chica soltó una risita al sentir las cosquillas, al parecer la criatura era más inteligente de lo que ella pensaba—No nos alcanzarán ¿Cierto?—

Volvió a levantarse y se tambaleó hacia un lado, ya no podía correr considerando la oscuridad que se había cernido sobre ellos y el terreno húmedo que había dejado la lluvia. Abrazó al dragón que llevaba en sus brazos y al mirar hacia atrás para buscar a los cazadores, notó que sus pisadas estaban por todo el terreno y seguramente la rastrearían con facilidad.

Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de la chica al comenzar a caminar, al parecer tenía una lesión en el pie, pero no era momento de detenerse a revisar. Un rugido que pareció quebrar el cielo nocturno en mil pedazos llegó hasta sus oídos.

 _"No..."_ Pensó con horror, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera desesperada y un nudo en la garganta le impedía seguir hablando. El dragón en sus brazos volvió a moverse, como si quisiese ir a salvar a su madre y Tristana comenzó a alejarse sintiendo el peso de la culpa al saber que su única opción era alejarse, aprovechando el tiempo que la dragona había ganado para ellos.

Tristana sabía que un enfrentamiento directo con los cazadores era el equivalente al suicidio, no tenía ningún arma. La chica cojeaba y se movía con dificultad intentando pensar en una solución; escalar árboles no era opción considerando que debía llevar una cría de dragón en brazos. No podía llegar muy lejos a la velocidad que se movía y aunque sabía que estaba intentando llegar a la ciudad, el toque de queda haría que le disparasen.

 _"Tenemos que escondernos aquí"_ Se dijo a sí misma y buscó un escondite. Al fijar su vista en los árboles, notó una pequeña abertura entre estos y sintió como si la esperanza retornara a ella. Tristana dejó a Riggle en el escondite, sonriendo al notar que con la oscuridad de la noche el dragón podía quedarse allí tapado con un par de hojas y nadie podría verlo.

—Necesito que te quedes aquí—Dijo tomando un poco de barro y pasándolo por encima de la cabeza del dragón, este emitía suaves gruñidos—Voy a dejar mis pisadas por otro lado y volveré por ti—

La criatura miró fijamente los ojos de la contraria y por unos segundos, ella pudo sentir una especie de malestar, como si en su cabeza Riggle le reclamase por dejarlo solo. No sabía si era su imaginación o efectivamente era una especie de comunicación.

—Volveré Riggle, te lo prometo—Acarició la cabeza del dragón, le dedicó una débil sonrisa mientras se levantaba del piso y revisaba por última vez el escondite. Tomó una rama para borrar las huellas que había dejado camino al escondite y caminó con toda la prisa que pudo hacia la dirección contraria. Necesitaba confundir a los cazadores y ella conocía a la perfección el bosque, lo suficiente como para dar vueltas en círculos y regresar al sitio sin perderse.

* * *

Rumble era un muchacho alto y de ojos ámbar, su cabello era un desastre debido a las recurrentes explosiones que había en su taller; por fortuna él siempre llevaba sus googles puestos para evitar quedar ciego.

 _"¿Donde se ha metido Tristana esta vez?"_ Se preguntó a sí mismo mirando nuevamente el reloj colgado en la pared mientras se paseaba nerviosamente por el comedor. Ya había pasado el toque de queda y a menos que la chica pudiese hacerse invisible, no había forma de que pasara desapercibida por la guardia noxiana.

Tristana y él habían sido amigos desde la infancia. No era la primera vez que la chica se aventuraba al bosque a cazar y le pedía a Rumble que la cubriera si es que no podía llegar antes del toque de queda. El problema era que esta era la primera vez que Tristana tendría que dormir en el bosque y él, no tenía idea de que en condiciones se encontraba ¿Se habría quedado dormida mirando el cielo? ¿O le habría sucedido algo grave?

Rumble volvió a levantar la vista para mirar el reloj y exclamó una maldición entre dientes al escuchar como la lluvia parecía estar decidida a caer con aún más fuerza.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Trist?—Masculló entre dientes y decidió que si la chica no regresaba en una hora más, la iría a buscar. Pero aquello era una mentira, considerando que ya había tomado su chaqueta para salir a buscarla.

* * *

Los dragones eran una raza extraña de seres mitológicos que se creían casi extintos. Un dragón era el equivalente a una mina de diamantes, el precio que los magos estaban dispuestos a pagar por su sangre era altísimo y ni hablar de lo que un herrero daba por las pieles draconianas. Los dragones, hace mucho tiempo atrás, habían surcado por los cielos de Runaterra libremente, aterrando a pueblos indefensos y robando ganado de ellos. Sin embargo cuando los humanos lograron derribar al primer dragón, su caza se extendió rápidamente.

El cazador era un hombre alto y sus ojos tenían la particularidad de ser de diferente color. El derecho era azul, mientras que el izquierdo dorado; pero quizás el rasgo que más lo destacaba era la cicatriz que tenía en este último. Su tono de piel era ligeramente bronceado y su cabello era albino; aunque en ese momento, era imposible estar seguro de ello. Rengar se encontraba bañado en la sangre de su última presa: una dragona.

El cazador sonrió con satisfacción cuando guardó los dientes que le habían pertenecido a la bestia en su bolsillo. Rengar nunca había fallado a la hora de matar a una de sus presas, había perseguido a la maldita dragona y a su cría desde el Monte Targón y no pensaba irse sin su otro trofeo. Alguien había tomado a la cría y había comenzado una loca carrera por el bosque, lo supo al ver las pisadas que había dejado y por supuesto, el arco, el carcaj y el cuchillo que había dejado.

Rengar soltó una risa, la dragona había ofrecido resistencia hasta el último momento. Pero por alguna razón, parecía estar más concentrada en ganar tiempo que en asesinarlo; en los ojos de aquella bestia estaba el brillo de quien sabía que estaba a punto de morir y aún así continuaba luchando. Los cazadores que habían acompañado a Rengar se dedicaron a recoger el cadáver mientras que él se adentraba al bosque.

El sitio era un laberinto y todos los árboles eran iguales entre sí. Parecía incluso que la naturaleza se había unido como para que él no pudiese encontrar a su presa. Buscó los rastros de hojas pisadas y ramas rotas, si no hubiese perdido tanto tiempo matando a la dragona, de seguro habría atrapado a quién se había llevado a la cría. De seguro era una persona, se notaba por la forma de sus pisadas.

 _"Al parecer no es estúpido"_ Dijo para sí mismo cuando notó que las huellas estaban haciendo que se diese vueltas en círculos y era obvio que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Se escondió en unos arbustos esperando a que el pobre infeliz que intentaba huir volviese al lugar. Sonrió mientras se camuflaba en el entorno y se volvía parte del bosque, respiró de manera lenta y silenciosa y su cuerpo se volvió rígido de tal forma que nadie podría verlo.

De pronto, la vio: Una joven cubierta de barro caminaba con dificultad bajo la lluvia temblando de pies a cabeza. Podía ver en sus ojos el como luchaba para no caer rendida al piso y sostenía a duras penas un cuchillo que parecía demasiado grande para sus manos. Rengar salió de su escondite y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Tristana.

La chica había estado vagando durante un largo tiempo en el bosque, buscando despitar al cazador. Cada paso que daba era peor que el anterior y no sabía porqué sentía que algo la estaba acechando, tenía el corazón en la boca y no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás, sabiendo que en cualquier momento algo emergería de la oscuridad. No podía volver con Riggle hasta que estuviese segura de que el cazador los había dejado de seguir, pero tampoco podía alejarse demasiado. Pese a todas su precauciones había caído en una trampa. Quedó inmovilizada bajo el cuerpo de alguien mucho más grande que ella y se maldijo a sí misma por haber dejado todas sus armas atrás.

—¿Donde está la cría?—Preguntó Rengar sacando su cuchillo favorito y paseando su filo por el cuello de la joven. Tristana pataleó y mordió la mano del cazador intentando liberarse, pero aquello solo hizo que el contrario soltara una risa y la golpease en la mandíbula con el mango del cuchillo. Tristana se retorció y su boca comenzó a llenarse de sangre—No eres una presa digna, pero supongo que podría tomarte como premio de consuelo ¿No? Me has causado muchos problemas con tu jueguito de las pisadas—

 _"Perdón, Riggle"_ Fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir que su vida llegaba a su fin.

Rengar limpió su cuchillo en la ropa de la yordle y se levantó del piso. El cadáver yacía a sus pies y la sangre emanaba de este como si fuese un hermoso río de color carmesí al mezclarse con la lluvia. Hasta el último instante, la mocosa había sido una atrevida; quizás la hubiese dejado escapar si no hubiese tenido aquel molesto brillo en los ojos. Aquella mirada llena de decisión incluso cuando la muerte estaba abrazándola.

Cortó un mechón de cabello de la muchacha y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Era un bonito trofeo.

Rengar buscó a la cría de dragón hasta el amanecer, sin embargo era casi imposible que aún estuviese viva. Maldijo su suerte y decidió que lo mejor era dejarla morir de hambre o frío; en caso de que sobreviviera...Se convertiría en una presa digna de cazar en un tiempo más adelante.

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¡Lamento mucho, mucho la demora! Tengo una buena excusa y es que me acabo de licenciar hace unos días, pido mil disculpas por la tardanza. Pero prometo que intentaré actualizar más seguido.

¡Saludos!


	3. El obsequio del Dragón

Disclaimer: League of Legends le pertenece a Riot Games.

Riggle había caído dormido tras esperar durante horas el retorno de la chica. En sus sueños había visto a su madre, la cuál le había acariciado y expresado lo mucho que lo amaba. Los dragones no se comunicaban a través de palabras como en el lenguaje humano, ellos a través de sus gestos y miradas sabían lo que el otro quería decirles. Era algo muchísimo más complejo.

Riggle se despertó cuando el primer rayo de sol se filtró entre las hojas. Se movió torpemente hacia el exterior buscando a la chica que lo había traído hasta ese lugar. Su madre le había explicado que él podía salvar su vida si decidía hacerlo. Riggle siguió el aroma de Tristana, el cual se había impregnado en la tierra donde se hallaba su cadáver.

La yordle yacía boca abajo con los ojos abiertos y un enorme corte en el cuello. Riggle se acercó hasta ella y con su boca le mordió el brazo intentando conseguir un regaño por parte de ella. Al no obtener respuesta se acurrucó a su lado y le lamió la cara para limpiarle las manchas de sangre. El pequeño dragón cerró los ojos y cayó dormido esperando que su calor le ayudase a la humana a despertar.

Tristana no sabía en qué lugar estaba con exactitud, pero le recordaba al cielo nocturno estrellado. Tampoco entendía lo que le había ocurrido, estaba intentando ocultad a Riggle y entonces... Al recordar la escena, se llevó una mano al cuello y notó que aún estaba allí. Pero ella podía rememorar a la perfección el filo del cuchillo que tenía el cazador y el dolor minutos antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Pero ahora solo la recorría una inexplicable paz, se sentía extrañamente agradable estar así. Al no tener un cuerpo físico, su espíritu podía moverse libremente por todo el sitio, pero a ella le daba la sensación de que una corriente la estaba arrastrando. A veces veía escenas de ella cuando era una niña, como cuando Rumble le había obsequiado un soldado tallado en madera y ella había notado que sus dedos estaban llenos de heridas. O cuando Lulu y ella pasaban sus tardes de verano en el río comiendo manzanas. El momento de cuando se habían llevado a Veigar como prisionero a Noxus mientras ellas se abrazaban y prometían que lo salvarían. Tiempo después los noxianos también habían arrebatado a Lulu de su lado. Todo pasó rápido por su cabeza hasta llegar al final de su vida.

Y de pronto se detuvo en seco.

Tristana se movió para salir de la corriente, había hecho demasiadas promesas y no pensaba irse al otro mundo sin cumplirlas. Tenía que volver ¿Qué clase de yordle prometía algo y no lo cumplía? Tenía muchas que hacer aún, tenía que ayudar a Rumble a diseñar un nuevo arco porque ella había perdido el suyo. Debía ir a buscar a Lulu y a Veigar, ambos víctimas de Noxus. Por último, gritó el nombre de Riggle, intentando aferrarse a la vida.

Entonces, algo la tomó desde la espalda y la sacó de la corriente. Tristana sorprendida elevó la mirada y se encontró con la madre de Riggle. La dragona la depositó con suavidad en otro lugar y la chica dejó de sentir que estaba siendo arrastrada por algo.

—Gracias—Dijo sonriendo nerviosa y acercó su mano para acariciar a la majestuosa criatura, no tenía ninguna herida y sus alas se alzaban de forma imponente. La dragona se agachó como si estuviese dándole permiso a Tristana. La chica cerró los ojos y sintió una extraña conexión con la dragona, ninguna de las dos sabía el nombre de la otra, pero una promesa había atado el hilo del destino entre ellas—¿Sabes como puedo volver?—

"Hace mucho tiempo atrás, existieron humanos que vencieron su egoísmo y dragones que dejaron de lado su orgullo para convivir juntos. Estos humanos eran conocidos como los Jinetes de Dragón. Para ser uno era necesario que el humano muriera y el dragón le regalase su corazón. Nuestros corazones pueden latir incluso fuera de nuestro cuerpo al estar vinculados con la magia. El jinete y el dragón se unen para siempre, el humano deja de envejecer y obtiene poderes mientras que el dragón adquiere la capacidad de hablar la lengua de los humanos no solo a través de la telepatía. Pero ambos morirán si el otro no está cerca. Compartirán el dolor y las emociones, una vida de dos."

Tristana miró sorprendida a la dragona, ella nunca había escuchado algo como los Jinetes de Dragón. Aunque estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de cumplir todas las promesas que había hecho.

"Los Jinetes de Dragón desaparecieron siglos atrás junto con todas sus historias y hazañas cuando el cazarnos se volvió un deporte. Los humanos que nos apoyaron también perecieron al considerarseles traidores a su propia raza... ¿Estás dispuesta a caminar por aquel sendero llevando contigo a un dragón?"

—Por supuesto que estoy dispuesta a ello... ¿Pero tú estás muerta también, no? No puedes...—Preguntó sintiéndose mal por recordarle a la dragona que ya no podía volver al lado de su hijo.

"Tú no serás mi jinete" Dijo la criatura y de pronto Tristana sintió que su cuerpo había comenzado a hacerse más pesado. Abrió los ojos de par en par mientras la dragona comenzaba a alejarse. "Riggle ha decidido que tú serás quien lleve su corazón"

—¡Espera!—Gritó Tristana estirando sus manos para alcanzar a la contraria que parecía estarse elevando hacia el cielo nocturno ¿O era Tristana la que había comenzado a caer?—¡Es solo un bebé!—

"Un bebé que ha visto como sacrificaste tu vida para salvarlo. Yo os cuidaré a ambos desde las estrellas"

Y entonces,respiró.

Aquello fue más doloroso de lo que había imaginado. Sentía que sus pulmones ardían y que su cuerpo era muchísimo más pesado de lo que recordaba. Se giró hacia un lado y notó que a su lado había un pequeño bulto que dormía apaciblemente.

"Riggle..." Pensó mientras extendía su mano para acariciar su cabeza y sonrió al notar que este abría los ojos.

"Tris...ta...na" Susurró el dragón dentro de su mente y ella no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho de forma instintiva y recordar las palabras de la dragona. La única razón por la cual estaba viva era porque de alguna forma, Riggle la había convertido en su Jinete. La yordle se llevó las manos al cuello y notó que estaba lleno de sangre seca al igual que el suelo donde había estado tendida. Se sentó intentando entender la situación, había estado muerta hace un par de horas atrás y ahora tenía en su pecho latiendo un corazón que no era el suyo.

Volvió a acariciar su cuello con sus dedos y pudo notar que había irregularidades en la piel. Parecía como si la herida se hubiese curado de la noche a la mañana de forma inexplicable, incluso había registro de que existía.

—No sé como lo has hecho pero gracias—Dijo la chica tomando al dragón en brazos para dejarlo en su regazo. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y luego el dorso, su piel era escamosa pero no desagradable al tacto. Mientras tanto Riggle le lamía el cuello como si intentara ayudarla a limpiarse la sangre seca, Tristana sintió que aquello era un poco desagradable mas lo dejo pasar al no querer rechazar el gesto del dragón.

La chica emprendió la marcha para regresar a su hogar, tendría que pasar a casa de Rumble a cambiarse y a darse una ducha. No sabía como le explicaría que hace unas horas había estado viajando a través de la Tierra de los Muertos y que gracias a un dragón había vuelto a la vida. Tristana miraba el bosque con una nueva fascinación, sus sentidos eran mucho más agudos, el crujido de cada hoja que pisaba, los vívidos colores del bosque que ahora parecían bailar apenas se movía el viento. Incluso este cuando soplaba hacía que la piel de la chica se estremeciera y el aroma fresco que había dejado la lluvia la inundaba de una rebosante energía.

De pronto sintió pasos que no eran suyos a lo lejos, de forma instintiva abrazó más al dragón deseando protegerlo y se escondió en unos arbustos. Los cazadores podrían haber vuelto por Riggle, pensó Tristana y su corazón (y de Riggle) latió con algo más de fuerza. Miró por sobre las hojas y esperó pacientemente a que apareciera el intruso. Al poco tiempo de esperar, una figura humana un poco más alta que la chica apareció.

—¡Tristana! ¿¡Donde estás!?—

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de su escondite y le sonrió a Rumble. Este se quedó pasmado viéndola, su amiga estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con barro, hojas y sangre...muchísima sangre ¿Que mierda le había pasado a Trist? La miró como si fuese un fantasma y entonces ella curvó sus labios. Rumble corrió y sin importarle nada la abrazó como pudo, aún cuando Tristana parecía sostener un bulto.

—¡Ay!—Gritó de dolor al sentir que algo lo mordía en el brazo—¿Qué...?—

Y entonces lo vio. Se restregó los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos, sin creer lo que estaba presenciando: una cría de dragón le había incrustado sus dientes. Y esta no estaba feliz de que él se hubiese acercado tanto a Tristana. Esta por su parte se sentía aliviada de ver a su amigo ahí, aunque para alguien que se la pasaba en su taller de seguro había sido horrible caminar desde la aldea hasta el bosque.

—Han pasado muchas cosas...—Comenzó a decir la yordle acariciando a Riggle para que se calmara, ya había descubierto que a este le encantaban los cariños detrás de las orejas—Riggle te presento a Rumble. Rumble te presento a Riggle. Sé un buen chico y no lo muerdas ¿Si?—

No, eso no estaba pasando. La primera reacción de Rumble fue mirar la herida que le había dejado el dragón y pensar que efectivamente se había caído en un barranco luego de horas buscando a Tristana. Finalmente había muerto y ahora su espíritu deambulaba por el bosque teniendo ilusiones.

—Creo que ahora no te morderá...Pero evita asustarlo ¿Vale?—Le dijo Tristana y él se quedó mirándola fijamente. Ella volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa como si intentara relajar el ambiente. Aquello fue como un rayo de sol que había disipado todas sus dudas, esa era su querida amiga Tristana, la que siempre se había preocupado más por los demás que por ella misma.

—¿Que pasó?—Preguntó el yordle y sintió un amargo sabor en la boca al ver que los ojos de la chica parecían haberse vuelto tristes mientras luchaba por mantener sus labios curvados hacia arriba.

—Estaba cazando un jabalí—Comenzó a narrar y dio los detalles de su encuentro con los dragones, los cazadores y cuando llegó a la parte donde le habían cortado el cuello, Rumble la miró horrorizado. Ella siguió con su relato incluso cuando su voz tembló y se quebró cuando mencionó a Lulu y a Veigar. Rumble sin dudarlo se acercó nuevamente y esta vez logró abrazarla, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar al dragón.

Y entonces, Tristana hundió su rostro en el hombro del contrario. No, ella había prometido que cuidaría de Rumble, después de todo era el más débil de los cuatro. Ella era la fuerte, la que salía al bosque a buscar comida cuando estaba escaseaba. Solo por esta vez se quedaría ahí escondiéndose del mundo. Se quedó en silencio mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Al separarse abrazó a Riggle que se revolvía incómodo y acerccó su mejilla a la del dragón, sus emociones le habían afectado también.

Rumble sabía que cuando Tristana lloraba, él debía actuar como si aquello nunca hubiese ocurrido, esconder la escena en uno de los rincones de su memoria y jamás, jamás nunca mencionarla.

—¿Qué le pasa a Riggle?—Preguntó el yordle mirando a la cría.

—Estamos conectados—La chica comenzó a explicar lo que el espíritu de la madre de Riggle le había dicho y señaló su pecho—El corazón de Riggle está aquí—

—¿Y el tuyo?—Rumble ya no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había sido demasiada acción para un inventor como él.

Tristana nunca se había preguntado lo que había pasado con el suyo. Tomó a Riggle y lo elevó para colocar su oído en el pecho del dragón, este efectivamente no emitía ningún sonido de latido.

—No lo sé—Respondió y de pronto se sintió una idiota por no pensarlo antes.

—Trist...Me voy a dar media vuelta. Revisa debajo de tu ropa—

Tristana dejó a Riggle en el piso prometiéndole que solo sería un momento y abrió su chaqueta para buscar alguna pista. Ahí estaba, una cicatriz en su lado izquierdo justo en la zona donde había estado su corazón. Tragó saliva adivinando lo que le había pasado, al parecer Riggle lo había removido de forma manual con sus pequeñas garras y dientes.

—¿Te lo comiste?—Le preguntó al dragón y este asintió emitiendo un pequeño gruñido. Tristana volvió a tomarlo en brazos y le sonrió—Gracias por salvarme, Riggle—

Rumble volvió a voltearse y de pronto al ver como los otros dos parecían comunicarse sin palabras sintió un extraño malestar. La persona que él más había amado en el mundo desde pequeños parecía haber formado otro universo con una criatura que había conocido hace una noche.

Notas de la autora: ¡Lamento la demora! Hace poco entré a trabajar y me ha costado acostumbrarme. Sin embargo estoy escribiendo mis fics en mis ratos libres (Mi jefe aún no me regaña por estar con una libreta mientras no hay clientes)

Mi plan desde un principio era tener el cuarteto del terror: Lulu, Veigar, Rumble y Tristana (no pregunten por Teemo, él tiene otros planes reservados) También pueden esperar ver a los otros yordles pronto.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Pregunta

Disclaimer: League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.

—La pregunta es cómo harás que esa cosa entre a la aldea sin levantar sospechas—Dijo Rumble al ver como Riggle se subía al hombro de Tristana y rugía como si intentase expulsar fuego por las fauces.

—Pensaba en esconderlo en tu taller—Respondió la chica restándole importancia al asunto—Después de todo nadie es tan idiota como para meterse en ese lugar—

Rumble bufó molesto, no sabía si por el comentario de su amiga o bien, el hecho de que ella parecía no ser consciente del embrollo en el que estaban metidos.

—¿Como vas a entrar a la ciudad en tu estado actual?—Preguntó Rumble mirándola de pies a cabeza. Estaba cubierta de barro, sin embargo lo más inquietante era la cantidad de sangre que había en toda su ropa—Vas a llamar la atención—

—Oh—De pronto Tristana recordó que existía un problema llamado Noxus. Como si haber vuelto de entre los muertos no hubiese sido suficiente, ahora tenía que encontrar una forma de volver a la ciudad y esconder a Riggle en el camino—Ya pensarás en algo—

—Trist, estamos hablando de un dragón ¿Entiendes lo que significa?—Preguntó el chico golpeándose la cara—No sabemos ni siquiera lo que come, aparte de tu...esto...corazones, y tampoco qué tan grande va a ser—

—Hey, tranquilo—Dijo Tristana y luego le dio una palmadita en la espalda al contrario. Rumble negó con la cabeza al notar que el momento de debilidad ya había pasado al olvido—Nos las arreglaremos y además, creo que come carne. Si es que bueno efectivamente se tragó mi...ehm...—

—Tú misma dijiste que apenas y tiene unas horas de vida. No debería ser capaz de masticar algo demasiado sólido—

—¿Leche o algo así, entonces?—

Emprendieron la marcha a la ciudad de Bandle mientras discutían sobre qué comían los dragones. Rumble insistía que alimentar a un recién nacido con carne no era buena idea y Tristana que algo líquido no servía para quitarle el hambre a un dragón.

Finalmente decidieron que probarían con las cosas que tenían en sus casas, se las ofrecerían a Riggle y este elegiría lo que le era más apetitoso.

Al llegar a las cercanías de la ciudad de Bandle, Tristana se lavó la cara y las manos en un arrollo continuo y metió a la criatura en su chaqueta. Este se quejó ante el reducido espacio, mas se quedó quieto al notar lo cálido que estaba y al ver que la chica le pedía que guardase silencio. Rumble se quitó el abrigo y vistió a la más baja con este, al menos ahora no podían verse sus ropas ensangrentadas.

—Iré adelante—Dijo Rumble cubriendo a su amiga, habían decidido caminar por los suburbios de la ciudad donde casi no habían guardias y era fácil perderse entre los callejones. Tristana sentía la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, cada vez que alguien posaba sus ojos curiosos en ella abrazaba más al dragón en sus brazos y escondía su pequeña cabeza.

La mayor parte de los guardias se encontraban haciendo su ronda diaria, por lo que Tristana y Rumble se escondían cada vez que escuchaban el ruido de los cascos. El trayecto les había tomado el triple del tiempo.

Finalmente, al llegar a la casa de Rumble, ambos se desmoronaron sobre el sillón. Tristana dejó al dragón en el piso y este aprovechó la instancia para recorrer el extraño lugar al que lo habían traído.

—¿Y ahora qué?—Preguntó el chico sintiendo como la desvelada de la noche anterior estaba pasándole la cuenta—¿Como le vas a explicar a tu padre esto?—

—No necesita saberlo—Respondió quitándose los zapatos y luego haciéndose sonar el cuello; el contrario hizo una mueca al escucharlo.

Tristana se levantó al sentir como su estómago rugía por comida y se dispuso a asaltar la cocina. Trajo un poco de todo al comedor leche, frutas y pan. Riggle había optado por comerse la fruta, la única opción que los otros dos no habían contemplado.

Luego del improvisado desayuno, Tristana decidió darse un baño para quitarse toda la suciedad que traía encima. Después de todo, la casa de Rumble era como la suya propia, incluso tenía mudas de ropa para casos de emergencia. Mientras caminaba hacia el baño, el pequeño dragón hacía lo imposible por seguirla, esta al percatarse de aquello sonrió y lo llevó en sus brazos.

—Tú también necesitas un baño—Le dijo.

Al caer el atardecer, Tristana había decidido volver a su hogar y dejar a Riggle escondido en el taller, mas al intentar separarse de él, sintió una especie de vacío. Como si una parte de ella estuviese lejos.

—No puedo dejarlo aquí—Dijo tomando en brazos al dragón y cubriéndolo con una manta. Rumble hizo una mueca y estuvo a punto de protestar cuando sintió que no valía la pena. Por nada del mundo su padre debía enterarse de que tenía una criatura mítica a su cuidado, sus opciones iban desde un simple regaño hasta el que su progenitor advirtiera a los soldados de Noxus sobre Riggle.

—Ten cuidado—Le advirtió su amigo mientras veía como la chica se escabullía por los árboles del patio trasero. Tristana logró entrar a su hogar sin mayores novedades; ningún guardia a la vista y su padre estaba sentado en el sillón fumando. Dio un suspiro aliviada.

—Hola, pa—Saludó con toda la normalidad del mundo y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

—¿Donde estabas?—Preguntó el hombre de forma poco amigable y Tristana sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Estaba en casa de Rumble, se me hizo tarde y me quedé a dormir—Respondió haciéndole gestos a Riggle para que no hiciera un solo gruñido. Un solo ruido y se iban a meter en muchos, muchos problemas.

—Ya veo—Dijo su padre soltando un suspiro cansado y levantando la cabeza. Era la primera vez en su vida que Tristana agradecía que estuviese ciego, de lo contrario la habría visto sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una cría de dragón. Aquel hombre había sido su héroe cuando era niña, el soldado que le contaba sobre las aventuras que había tenido el campo de batalla.

Tristana siempre recordaba el día que se habían llevado a Lulu y Veigar como el peor de su vida. Sin embargo, también estaba entre sus memorias el día que su padre había _regresado_. Cuando la chica tenía doce años, los noxianos habían decidido interrogar a su progenitor ante el presunto levantamiento en contra de Noxus. Él era parte de un grupo de veteranos de guerra dispuestos a entrenar jóvenes y a cualquier persona que quisiese pelear para conseguir su libertad.

En las calles de la ciudad de Bandle se hablaba sobre una revolución. De que pronto los noxianos serían expulsados y que los yordles volverían a ser dueños de su destino. El grupo de héroes anónimos era entrenado en lo más profundo del bosque, ignorando los toques de queda y utilizando el terreno a su favor.

Pero todo había sido en vano cuando uno de los suyos los había delatado ante el Alto Mando Noxiano a cambio de un puñado de tierras. La mayor parte de los líderes habían sido colgados en la plaza a modo de lección y los pocos que habían regresado solo habían conservado su apariencia humana: En realidad eran muertos en vida.

En el mundo habían muchas formas de perder la cordura, sin embargo la peor de todas era en manos de los noxianos. Sobretodo si estas le pertenecían a Katarina Du Couteau. Y en el caso de su padre, la Daga Siniestra le había torturado personalmente, dejándolo ciego y practicando incontables métodos de tortura para sacarle toda la información posible.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer?—Preguntó Tristana mordiéndose de forma nerviosa el labio inferior.

—No. Vete a tu cuarto—

Tristana asintió y simplemente subió las escaleras en silencio junto a su dragón.

"Buen chico Riggle, no nos descubrió" Pensó al cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras de sí y depositar a la criatura en su cama. Por alguna razón, sentía que el pequeño podía entender algo de lo que decía, sin embargo este aún no podía comunicarse con ella de forma directa.

Se acurrucó con el dragón, cerró los ojos mientras lo abrazaba y sonrió al notar que este respondía el gesto acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Los días siguientes consistieron básicamente en mantener al dragón escondido en su habitación mientras ella y Rumble realizaban una exhaustiva investigación. La yordle había adquirido el hábito de usar una bufanda para cubrir la cicatriz de su cuello y evitar las miradas curiosas en la calle.

La mayor parte de los libros de la biblioteca habían sido quemados por los noxianos, por lo que les fue prácticamente imposible encontrar lo que necesitaban en aquel lugar. Lo único que habían logrado rescatar había sido un libro con ilustraciones sobre el crecimiento de los dragones, escrito en targoniano antiguo.

—Según esto, tenemos tres meses antes de que empiece a crecer—Dijo Rumble traduciendo con la ayuda de tres diccionarios—Después será imposible mantenerlo en tu cuarto...Y alimentarlo—

—¿Después que va a comer?—Preguntó Tristana mientras jugueteaba con la criatura que estaba comenzando a mover sus alas.

—Durante estos meses podemos darle frutas, animales pequeños, conejos, insectos, lagartijas e incluso leche de cabra. Pero cuando cumpla tres meses comenzará a necesitar presas más grandes como ciervos o vacas—

Se encontraban en la habitación de la chica, normalmente se reunían ahí para evitar sacar al dragón al exterior. Sin embargo a Tristana le había comenzado a preocupar el hecho de que Riggle cada vez parecía más inquieto. Varias veces lo había visto acercarse al borde de la cama como si intentase saltar desde allí.

Y de alguna forma u otra, ella también sentía algo extraño. Como si algo la estuviese llamando desde el mundo exterior. Durante las noches soñaba con dragones volando por los cielos, siendo libres e invitándola a formar parte de su mundo. Pero incluso si corría tras ellos y estiraba sus manos intentando alcanzarlos, le era imposible.

—¿El libro dice algo sobre cuando querrá volar?—Preguntó repentinamente y Rumble hizo una mueca.

—Los dragones empiezan a ser entrenados por sus padres cuando cumplen el mes—

—Mierda—Exclamó la chica al notar que ya habían pasado tres semanas desde su encuentro con la criatura—Eso explica porque está así. Quiere volar—

—Trist...Sé que no debería decirte esto pero...—Rumble se pasó una mano por el rostro, no sabía como explicarle a su amiga lo que iba a ocurrir si el pequeño no aprendía a volar—Las alas de los dragones tienen músculos especiales y estos si no se utilizan, pueden quedar atrofiados de por vida. Y un dragón que no puede volar...—

—Es un dragón muerto—Finalizó la oración la contraria mirando fijamente a Riggle que se mordía la cola.

Rumble tragó saliva y asintió ¿Cómo iban a enseñarle a un dragón a volar? Ni siquiera tenían un libro que les explicase como hacerlo. Tampoco era como si pudiesen llevar a cabo tal acción. Tristana acarició la cabeza de la criatura y esbozó una sonrisa al notar que este buscaba su tacto y le lamía los dedos.

—Lo lamento Trist... Yo... Podría intentar buscar otro diccionario, quizás está mal mi traducción...—Comenzó a decir Rumble intentando buscar una solución. Sin embargo Tristana le interrumpió con un gesto de su mano. Rumble era un genio cuando se trataba de descifrar cosas difíciles y confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades.

—He estado pensando en que no puedo mantener a Riggle encerrado toda su vida—Dijo la chica mirando fijamente a su amigo, sus ojos dorados brillaban de forma intensa. La idea había rondado por su cabeza desde hacía ya varios días, sin embargo no la había comentado con Rumble porque sabía perfectamente cuál sería su reacción.

—¿Vas...a dejarlo libre?—

—No—

—¿Y entonces qué planeas hacer?—

—Nos vamos de aquí—

 _Silencio._ Un largo e incómodo silencio que solo fue interrumpido por el más alto.

—Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?—Rumble abrió los ojos de par en par, la había escuchado decir cosas como esa cuando eran niños y Lulu y Veigar habían desaparecido. Pero no ahora, no con una cara tan seria. No con esa mirada tan decidida.

—Nos vamos—Esta vez Tristana observó fijamente a su amigo y esbozó una sonrisa radiante, confiada en que todo saldría bien.

—¿El dragón y tú? ¿Qué mierda estás pensando Trist? ¡Es imposible que pases por el control de los noxianos!—Exclamó el chico levantándose de su asiento, sabía que la yordle siempre había estado sedienta de aventuras, pero no al punto de ir directo hacia su muerte—¡Vas a terminar colgada en la plaza!—

—No voy a quedarme aquí sentada esperando a que alguien nos encuentre—Dijo Tristana con decisión mientras miraba hacia a la ventana. No era la primera vez que pensaba en escapar, pero nunca había estado tan segura de su decisión.

—¿Cómo planeas contárselo a tu padre?—

—Pues...—

—¿Cómo vas a esconder a Riggle?—

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo...—

—¿Qué diablos harás allá afuera?—

—Buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarlo. No puedo dejar que pierda la oportunidad de volar—

—¿Y luego qué?—

—No lo sé. Lo arreglaremos sobre la marcha—

—No estás pensando, Trist—

 _"No sigas"_ Pensó el más alto con amargura mientras sentía como su estómago se retorcía sobre sí mismo.

—Es el último favor que te pediré, Rumble. Nunca más tendrás que cubrirme, te lo prometo—

—Tú no lo entiendes. Estás a punto de arriesgar tu vida y ni siquiera sabes porqué—

—Ya estoy muerta, por si no te has dado cuenta—Dijo la yordle quitándose la bufanda que utilizaba para cubrir la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello luego de su encuentro con el cazador—No voy a seguir escondiéndome aquí—

Rumble tragó saliva al sentir aquella distancia entre ellos nuevamente ¿Como podía explicarle que no quería que se fuera?

—Trist...No quiero perderte a ti también—Confesó en voz casi inaudible y sintió como el aire que había en la habitación no era suficiente. Tenía que decírselo.

 _"Trist, estoy enamorado de ti"_

 _"Te amo desde que tengo memoria"_

Recordó todas las veces que había practicado frente al espejo. Ese era el momento perfecto para confesarle sus sentimientos.

—¿Y si vienes con nosotros?—Preguntó la chica al notar que su amigo se veía demasiado callado. Tampoco era como si a ella le atrajese la idea de dejarlo solo en la ciudad, después de todo siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro desde que tenían pañales.

—¿Qué?—Rumble parpadeó sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

—Claro, tú, Riggle y yo. Yo los protejo y tú te encargas de todas las cosas en las que yo no he pensado. A mí me parece un plan excelente—Dijo la más baja alzándose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisa mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al dragón.

—Y-yo...—Balbuceó el más alto intentando buscar una excusa. Tristana era la valiente del equipo, la que usualmente tomaba el liderazgo y estaba dispuesta a tomar el camino más peligroso. Sin embargo él siempre había sentido que en algún momento había dejado de caminar a su lado y se había quedado atrás, solo para mirar como avanzaba sin él.

—¡Oh vamos, Rumble! Será genial. Lleva todos tus inventos, incluso los que no funcionen, podríamos encontrar a alguien que te ayude a mejorar. O una biblioteca gigante donde puedas leer manuales y cosas así...—Comenzó a hablar la yordle dando vueltas por el cuarto y soñando con la vida en libertad.

—No puedo dejarte sola en esto, Trist—El chico por un momento olvidó sus temores, Tristana siempre había tenido aquella facilidad para convencerlo de realizar lo imposible. Ella estaba extendiéndole su mano una vez más para caminar a su lado. Dio un suspiro resignado y esbozó una sonrisa—Cuenta conmigo—

 **Notas de la autora:** Corran a las colinas, nunca pensé que lograría terminar de actualizar este fic. Lamento la larga espera, sin embargo quiero decirles que al fin he dejado de estar bloqueada con esta historia, me tomó un buen tiempo.

¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!


	5. No mires atrás

Disclaimer: League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.

Habían tomado la decisión de marcharse en dos noches más. Las sombras serían sus aliadas y por supuesto, el conocimiento sobre las calles que ambos tenían. Durante la noche la cantidad de guardias aumentaba, sin embargo en su mayoría eran tan solo jóvenes que apenas habían terminado su formación militar y deseaban impresionar a algún superior atrapando a alguien que se había olvidado del toque de queda.

Durante el día se dedicarían a recolectar todo lo necesario para el viaje. Ambos habían decidido que el Monte Targon era su única opción. Todos los libros estaban escritos en esa lengua e incluso se hablaba de que los targonianos tenían a su servicio un dragón estelar. No tenían planeado subir hasta la punta de la montaña más alta, el lugar donde en la antigüedad se decía que los dragones construían sus nidos. Pero si no les quedaba otra opción...

Rumble había tenido problemas decidiendo que inventos llevaría consigo. Pese a que Tristana había insistido que llevara todos (y ella podía cargarlos sin ningún problema) el chico se había dado cuenta de que eso era imposible, absolutamente imposible. Al final se había decidido por aquellos que le servirían en situaciones extremas. Para llegar a Targon debían cruzar por el infernal Desierto de Shurima y la Selva de Kumungu, sería probablemente la aventura de sus vidas.

Tristana en cambio se había dedicado a cazar en el bosque. Su plan era dejar la mayor cantidad de comida en la nevera para su padre en el duro Invierno. También había reunido todas las monedas que tenía para entregárselas a una mujer que cuidaba a su padre durante el día. No era mucho, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

La chica miraba al pequeño Riggle juguetear con los insectos y se río al ver como este saltaba intentando alcanzarlos. Pasaron varias horas intentando cazar una presa grande, pero no habían conseguido más que conejos. Riggle había traído uno en su hocico y Tristana le había felicitado mientras lo abrazaba.

Aun no estaba lo suficientemente oscuro, sin embargo Tristana escondía al pequeño dragón en una especie de bolso que Rumble había diseñado hace semanas atrás para ellos. Lo único que Riggle tenía que hacer era esconder la cabeza y no hacer ruido mientras Trist le llevaba en su espalda. Gracias al cielo el dragón aun no había crecido mucho.

Ambos bajaron al pueblo y Tristana sonrió al ver que pronto su vida cambiaría. Se sentía culpable al pensar en que estaba abandonando de cierta forma a su padre, sin embargo tampoco podía permitir que Riggle perdiese sus alas. Él tenía derecho a aprender a volar.

"Al igual que tú" Pensó con cierta amargura mientras cruzaba por las calles que aun estaban repletas de personas. Ella las conocía en su mayoría, incluso a los soldados noxianos con mirada hostil que de vez en cuando por un par de monedas hacían ojos ciegos al mercado negro que existía en la ciudad.

De pronto Tristana se percató de que una multitud se estaba reuniendo en medio del mercado. Normalmente cuando eso pasaba era porque alguien había sido pillado robando y se le estaban dando azotes de castigo. Dio un suspiro al imaginar al pobre diablo, mas al oír las exclamaciones de la gente no pudo evitar agudizar el oído.

—¡Mira mamá, una cabeza de dragón!—Gritó un niño mientras señalaba con su dedo el centro donde se había reunido la multitud. Tristana sintió como su sangre se helaba y se mordió el labio inferior al tan solo escuchar la palabra dragón.

"Oh por favor, no" Pensó al borde la desesperación y se dio media vuelta para acercarse al lugar. Riggle se revolvía inquieto en la mochila como si pudiese sentir el malestar de su jinete. Tristana logró colarse entre la multitud y ahogó un grito al ver el espectáculo principal: El mismo hombre que hace unas semanas atrás había cortado su cuello estaba luciendo la cabeza de la madre de Riggle como un trofeo ante los ojos de todos los presentes.

Ahogó un grito y sin ser capaz de seguir contemplando la escena corrió a ocultarse a un callejón sin quitarse la imagen de la cabeza. Su estómago se retorció y el dolor de la cicatriz en el cuello ardía, como si el filo del cuchillo hubiese vuelto a abrirla.

El cazador estaba en la ciudad. Y de seguro estaba buscando a la cría que se le había escapado hace tan solo unos días atrás. En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era sacar a su pequeño del bolso y abrazarlo, como si con eso pudiese protegerlo de toda la maldad que había en ese mundo tan cruel.

Se mordió los labios ante la ira acumulada durante semanas. Era la primera vez que sentía miedo de algo luego de haber sentido la Muerte y golpeó una pared cercana mientras maldecía el no tener la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentarse al cazador y hacer que pagase por sus crímenes. Lo que Tristana no esperó, era que junto con el sonido de sus huesos quebrándose, pudo ver como había hecho un agujero en la pared.

Dio un salto hacia atrás asustada e hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que tenía los dedos sangrando. Se alejó rápidamente del lugar sabiendo que no tardarían en llegar los noxianos al lugar y buscar a los responsables del daño a la propiedad pública.

"¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?" Su mente era un completo desastre. Se debatía ante la idea de volver a la plaza y plantarle un puñetazo al cazador con los dedos que le quedaban aun, o bien, seguir corriendo lo más rápido que pudiese. Riggle se revolvía en el bolso confundido buscando salir de allí como le fuese posible.

Recordaba las palabras de la madre del dragón: Era una jinete y como tal, habían cosas en ellas que definitivamente habían cambiado. Logró llegar a la casa de Rumble y prácticamente se desplomó sobre el sofá, abrió la bolsa para dejar a Riggle salir y el dragón se acercó a ella para lamerle la sangre que tenía en la mano.

—Nos vamos, ahora—Dijo repentinamente mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a las bolsas que habían dejado en la mesa—No hay tiempo que perder—

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Rumble abriendo los ojos de par en par y luego pestañeó sin poder creérselo, sabía que Tristana tenía un serio problema a la hora de seguir las reglas, pero había un límite.

—Está aquí—

—¿Quién?—

Tristana chasqueó la lengua algo fastidiada y se detuvo por un momento mientras señalaba su cuello al chico.

—El cazador que me mató está aquí en la ciudad—

—¿Quién diablos hizo esto?—Preguntó el soldado noxiano visiblemente fastidiado. Ya era la hora del cambio de guardia y a algún maniático se le había ocurrido que era buena idea casi derribar una pared.

Rengar se acercó al lugar pese a las advertencias de los guardias con paso lento y seguro. Uno de los guardias intentó amenazarlo con su lanza, sin embargo el cazador de tan solo un golpe en la cara le dejó lo suficientemente herido como para que sus compañeros retrocedieran.

Algo en su interior le decía a Rengar que una presa estaba cerca. Esbozó una sonrisa al notar que en el piso habían manchas de sangre, sin dudarlo tocó aquello con sus dedos para luego llevárselo a la nariz.

"Imposible" Él ya había olfateado esa esencia hace un tiempo atrás, en el bosque. La mocosa que había escondido uno de sus dos trofeos ¿Acaso el corte con el cuchillo no había sido lo suficientemente profundo? No, el recordaba perfectamente los ojos inertes de la muchacha. Era imposible que estuviese viva.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que era la oportunidad perfecta. Su corazón comenzó a latir con cada vez mayor rapidez y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peligroso, ansioso por encontrar a la presa que al parecer había escapado de la Muerte. Sacó su cuchillo y todos sus sentidos se concentraron en la caza que había comenzado.

Tristana entró por última vez a su hogar. Dejó a Rumble y a Riggle en la entrada y les prometió que no tomaría más de cinco minutos: Necesitaba decirle adiós a su padre. La casa entera estaba a oscuras, encendió una vela y en silencio los recuerdos de su infancia comenzaron a bailar en su mente. Respiró profundo, intentando no derramar lágrimas ¿Por que dolía tanto que hubiese llegado el momento que había soñado durante años?

Fue hasta la habitación de su padre y tocó la puerta antes de entrar. Al no recibir respuesta se limitó a abrirla.

—Adiós, papá—Dijo Tristana sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón al notar que este no se movía de su cama, como si la estuviese ignorando una vez más—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento—

Hizo un último esfuerzo. No podía irse así sin más, necesitaba saber que su padre entendería. Se acercó a él y por última vez tomó sus manos, pero al hacerlo...estas estaban frías como las del hielo.

...Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—¡Ah!—Gritó lanzándose hacia atrás intentando evitar a la sombra que se abalanzaba sobre ella con un rugido estruendecedor. El cadáver de su padre se mantuvo en la cama y Tristana tuvo que desviar la vista al notar que nunca sería capaz de decirle adiós a su padre por última vez. La vela entre sus manos se cayó al piso y rápidamente salió a tropezones de la habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en recogerla.

El cazador rugió y se sorprendió al notar lo rápida que era la pequeña yordle. Definitivamente había algo mal con ella, pero si cortaba su cabeza por completo esta vez...De seguro sería una pieza exótica de su colección.

"¡Esa cosa no es humana!" Pensó Tristana corriendo por los pasillos de su casa. Pero algo se enredó en sus piernas y cayó al piso de forma brusca.

—Nadie escapa dos veces de mí—Se rió Rengar sonriendo. La oscuridad nunca le había sido incómoda, sin embargo la humana de seguro ni siquiera podía ver su propia nariz.

—¡Maldito loco!—Gritó Tristana sacando el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinto y rápidamente se lo arrojó al rostro. Rengar profirió una maldición al sentir como se clavaba en una de sus manos al cubrirse el rostro.

"¿¡Como diablos ha hecho eso!?"

Tristana aprovechó la confusión del contrario para quitarse lo que se había enredado entre sus pies y se puso de pie en dirección a la salida. Se detuvo en seco al notar que Rumble estaba de pie con las mochilas justo en la entrada sosteniendo la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Dijo alterada—¡El cazador está aquí!—

—Baja el volumen—Advirtió Rumble visiblemente alterado, pero hacía un esfuerzo por mantener su voz baja—Toda la guardia noxiana está afuera buscando a alguien—

—Maldición, maldición, maldición—

El rugido de Rengar les hizo recordar el hecho de que no estaban solos. Si salían, las fuerzas noxianas se los llevarían para un interrogatorio. Pero si se quedaban allí adentro, se convertirían en trofeos en la pared del cazador.

—Tengo una idea—Dijo Rumble y le entregó el bolso donde estaba Riggle a la chica—Saldré corriendo y distraeré a todos—

—¿¡Qué!?—

—Voy a gritar pidiendo ayuda...Tú solo corre. Corre al bosque y que no te alcancen—

—¡Rumble, no! No puedo dejar-...—Y sus palabras quedaron en el aire al sentir como alguien le tomaba del cuello y la levantaba del piso.

—Qué conmovedor—Se burló el cazador alzando su futuro trofeo—¿Donde está el dragón?—

—¡Suéltala!—Rumble sin siquiera pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre el cuello del cazador intentando ser una distracción para salvar a su amigo, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue el que Rengar le golpease con su mano libre en el abdomen, haciendo que el chico se encogiese sobre sí mismo, sin poder respirar.

—Te lo repito: ¿Donde está mi dragón?—Preguntó Rengar mientras recorría el cuello de la chica con su mano, estudiando la cicatriz que había dejado hace ya un tiempo atrás. Tristana movió sus pies en el aire y en vano golpeó con sus manos al cazador—Ya veo...Las leyendas son ciertas. Los dragones pueden revivir a los humanos muertos ¿No? Había escuchado al—

De pronto Rengar sintió que algo le quemaba la espalda. Soltó a la chica y se lanzó al suelo intentando apagar las llamas de su traje. Tristana tosió y se incorporó rápidamente. Riggle había escupido fuego por primera vez, enseñaba sus dientes de forma amenazante e incluso gruñía como señal de advertencia. Tristana tomó al dragón entre sus brazos y se acercó a Rumble para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ambos apenas podían respirar, los problemas al parecer estaban lejos de terminar y solo habían comenzado. Pero al mirarse en silencio, se dedicaron una sonrisa como dos cómplices que habían escapado de la Muerte.

Las llamas de Riggle habían comenzado a expandirse por toda la casa y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el incendio la consumiese. El cazador se arrastraba por todos lados, aullando de dolor y sintiendo el como su sangre hervía. Tristana y Rumble habían leído sobre las leyendas del fuego de dragón: Las llamas duraban muchísimo más que las del fuego común y corriente.

—No mires atrás—Advirtió Tristana.

Ese tan solo era el inicio de su largo viaje hacia el Monte Targón.

Notas de la autora: ¡Y luego de un año, logré actualizar este fic! Perdón la demora. Espero que hayan disfrutado el ver a Rengar arder en las llamas del dragón. Yo personalmente sí *giggles*

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo 3

GeminixSyndrome.


End file.
